marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
AVX: Vs Vol 1 6
* Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Locations: * Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = Verbal Abuse | Writer2_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler2_1 = Jim Mahfood | Inker2_1 = Jim Mahfood | Colourist2_1 = Jim Mahfood | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Green Arrow Locations: * ** Items: * * | StoryTitle3 = Science Battle! | Writer3_1 = Kathryn Immonen | Penciler3_1 = Stuart Immonen | Inker3_1 = Stuart Immonen | Colourist3_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer3_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor3_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** * ** *** *** *** ** Jean Grey School *** *** *** Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Richard Feynman Locations: * ** Items: * | StoryTitle4 = Captain America Vs. Havok | Writer4_1 = Mike Deodato | Penciler4_1 = Mike Deodato | Inker4_1 = Mike Deodato | Colourist4_1 = Rain Beredo | Letterer4_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor4_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis4 = Elsewhere, Havok defeats Captain America. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Cyclops (Scott Summers) Items: * | StoryTitle5 = Hulk Vs. Domino | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Ed McGuinness | Inker5_1 = Ed McGuinness | Colourist5_1 = Brian Reber | Letterer5_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor5_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis5 = Domino knocks out the Red Hulk. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Hammer | StoryTitle6 = Toad Vs. Jarvis | Writer6_1 = Christopher Hastings | Penciler6_1 = Jacob Chabot | Inker6_1 = Jacob Chabot | Colourist6_1 = Jacob Chabot | Letterer6_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor6_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis6 = Edwin Jarvis throws Toad out of a window in Avengers Tower. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Broom * | StoryTitle7 = Spider-Woman Vs. X-Women (Kinda) | Writer7_1 = Jeph Loeb | Penciler7_1 = Arthur Adams | Inker7_1 = Arthur Adams | Colourist7_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer7_1 = Albert Deschesne | Editor7_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis7 = Hawkeye imagines Spider-Woman wrestling with Emma Frost, Storm and Psylocke. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Items: * & * * Vehicles: * * Ant-Man's wasp | StoryTitle8 = Iron Fist Vs. Iceman | Writer8_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler8_1 = Ramón Pérez | Inker8_1 = Ramón Pérez | Colourist8_1 = Jordie Bellaire | Letterer8_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor8_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis8 = Iceman defeats Iron Fist. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * * | StoryTitle9 = How We Roll | Writer9_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler9_1 = Katie Cook | Inker9_1 = Katie Cook | Colourist9_1 = Katie Cook | Letterer9_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor9_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis9 = Squirrel Girl and Pixie play with Avengers and X-Men figurines, only to discover that these seemingly harmless toys were actually created by Puppet Master out of mind-control clay, one day before the start of the hostilities between the Avengers and X-Men. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Locations: * Items: * Figures ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * newspaper | Solicit = The premiere AVX tie-in comes to a rip-roaring conclusion! SCARLET WITCH VS. HOPE straight out of AVX #12! And two fights weren’t enough for the last issue, so we packed in as many fights and fan-favorite characters as possible! Mini fights from the best creators in the business! Jeph Loeb, Arthur Adams, Stuart and Kathryn Immonen, Jason Aaron and many others! | Notes = | Trivia = * Takes place during . | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included